


Moment's silence (common tongue)

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Dark Thor, M/M, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, dubcon, post-IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: Thor wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Loki curled tight against him, his back to Thor's chest and his ass snug against his cock.Fuck.





	Moment's silence (common tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> A fic inspired by a rp with my love where Loki is reincarnated, underage and taken in by (dark) Thor who has bad intentions (he mostly misses his brother after Loki's death in IW—this takes place after IW).
> 
> **Read the tags and warnings before reading this story.**
> 
> Beta by my darling, thank you so much, baby. <3

Thor wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Loki curled tight against him, his back to Thor's chest and his ass snug against his cock.

_ Fuck_.

It cracks through him like lightning, so sharp he sucks air through his teeth, clenches his jaw like he's ripping into something.

His cock is already hard and poking against Loki's round ass, and Thor wonders how his brother isn't awake already at the pressure—then remembers that he used seidr to make Loki fall asleep easier at his demand.

But he probably used more than he should have, and Loki is sound asleep, barely moving.

Thor hates himself for betraying their bargain, but he can't help himself and starts rubbing his cock against Loki's ass, his cheeks parting slightly underneath his sleeping shorts. 

"Fuck," he murmurs, the friction so pleasing. "Fuck, this is too good."

His fingers twitch but his spine stays straight. He even lifts his chin, trying to make out Loki's face in the dark.

His brother is still asleep, soundly, and Thor can't help it. He needs to be inside Loki, he needs him, even if he's asleep—the friction might be good but it's not enough, won't ever be enough.

Seidr curls in his veins and glows in golden sparks at the tips of his fingers as Thor brushes a hand through Loki's dark curls.

"Sleep some more, darling. Sleep and don't wake up," Thor says, quiet and gentle. "Don't wake up until I tell you so."

He can hear Loki's groan, then nothing. Tries his chance and palms Loki's cock to find out Loki doesn't wake up and only sleep tighter.

God, what is he doing? What the fuck is he doing—

His hand slips under Loki's sleeping shorts, finds his hole between his warm cheeks. Thor pushes a finger inside and Loki only moans a little, but doesn't wake up.

Thor grins.

His fingers are pressing into Loki's flesh, making little dimples in the sweet expanse that he remembers pale and freckled. He puts his fingers in his mouth, slicks them up then presses them into Loki. He draws them back, massaging slowly, pressing in between. God, Loki's hole is so warm and tight, just like Thor loves. 

He snaps back to the present when he feels Loki begin to hump against his hand, whimpering under him breath, eyes closed and mouth open.

"Sleep, shhhh," Thor murmurs, his other hand glowing in the dark with seidr and passing through Loki's hair again. "Sleep. Don't wake up. I'm taking care of you, little brother. Beloved."

Once the seidr curls around Loki's body, Thor moves his hand to Loki's cock. He touches him with the pad of his thumb, just his thumb, tracing down his cock, gliding easily through his precome and smearing it everywhere.

Thor lets out a little moan of pleasure at the idea that Loki is wet for him, only him, even in his sleep. Maybe he is having a wet dream, right now, and that only pleases Thor more.

"You're such a slut, Loki, I can't believe it," he says in Loki's ear before pressing his fingers in his hole again, stretching his brother. "Slut. You love it."

Loki mumbles something he doesn't understand and he rocks out just as Thor takes his cock out of his pants and pushes the tip of his cock inside Loki, his harsh breathing loud and hot in Loki's neck. “I know how much you like being stuffed so fucking full, brother. I remember. And even right now, in your new body, I know you do even if you say you hate it.“

It's so good that Thor can barely move, at first. Loki's hole is already stretched around the blunt head of his cock and imagining what it will be like when his entire cock will be inside makes Thor ache for more, quickly.

In the dark, his seidr glows again, golden particles of light running through his fingers and helping Thor see Loki's pink rim starting to take his cock.

He could come like this, without thrusting in any more than he has already. Loki is so beautiful, curled in his sleep but moaning and panting. If he had asked for cock, Thor would have come on the spot.

"You want my cock, baby? You want it? Here, have it," and Thor pushes deep inside Loki's tight hole, feeling him clenching around his cock. Thor lets out a loud moan this time because he knows he can—thank god for seidr.

He is trembling from the effort of holding still in order not to snap his hips against Loki’s ass, but it’s too hard not to. Thor’s cock goes in and out and he keeps groaning and moaning, unable to hold back. He’s dragging his cock off an inch or two before pushing back and he’s all the way in this time, Loki’s body taking him so easily, his rim stretched out beyond anything Thor has ever experienced with Loki before—his brother’s body from before, bigger but somehow different to fuck.

Thor starts fucking him faster, establishing a rhythm as he pulls back more and pushes forward further, his cock dragging deliciously against Loki’s insides. He can feel his little brother react to the intrusion but only with pleasure, apparently—Loki keeps moaning quietly in his pillow, eyes closed and breath coming out in puffs.

Thor smirks, bottoming out and pushing all the way in again. He’s so close to coming that he has to stop for a moment, making sure that Loki is still asleep. 

His fingers glow again, and he touches Loki’s forehead this time, traces ancient runes over his skin. “Keep sleeping, beloved. I’m only taking care of you, you know it. And you won’t ever remember this, because you will think it a dream. Never doubt that I love you. You must remember that.”

_ Never doubt that I love you _, the Loki from before his reincarnation used to say. And now Thor gets to say it, in his own twisted way.

He can’t stop smiling.

He has his brother back, and he loves him the most. That’s how he proves it, and people and Loki himself might not understand it but Thor couldn’t care less: his brother is with him. His Loki. His beautiful beloved, taking his cock and accepting him.

He pauses in his thrusts, grinds into Loki like he's trying to open him further, but Loki is already stretched to the maximum Thor thinks is possible, ass taking and taking and taking until no room is left between them, just flesh slapping on flesh.

Thor is pulling out and thrusting in again, making Loki moan in his pillow again. Loki clenches around Thor’s thick fat cock and Thor can’t help it: he vibrates and comes, clamping down on Loki’s tiny body and muffling his scream in his damp neck.

It's a relief when Thor grunts and begins to gush inside Loki, hips punching into him several times before shaking, stuttering to a stop. 

“Beloved, beloved, beloved,” Thor almost chants, unable to stop himself as more seidr glows around his hands. “So good.”

When Thor eventually pulls out, come runs down Loki’s ass and Thor smiles, proud. 

He made his brother _ his_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter @ spreadtheashes :D


End file.
